Different
by Tiania
Summary: Find out what happens when a girl finds out that she is not the only one, gets new friends and well falls for two guys that is never really possible, in her mind!NEW CHAPTERS UPLOADED!I'M BACK EVERYONE! I AM SO NOT GOING TO STOP WRITING NOW!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 Hey everybody! This is my second fanfic I've posted up I hope you enjoy!  
  
She never really did fit in, she was different they said so she locked herself in her house so that they wont pick on her. Her parents would sometimes give her strange glances during meal times; she could hear when her parents fought about and over her between themselves.  
  
She didn't have to tell anyone, she couldn't for they already knew, through rumors from their talkative neighbors or from there squealing kids. She didn't have the guts to tell the whole world that she was a witch. Her name was Jeanne Hawken, Jeanne wondered how she became a witch considering that her mum and dad were both muggles as the letter explain the other day.  
  
Jeanne Hawken, was11,had long red hair that was mostly kept up in a bun, she had dark brown eyes that showed no feeling at all sometimes, and she was tall for her age , Jeanne was not fat nor thin but more in the middle.  
  
A day ago Jeanne woke up that morning to find an owl perched on her bed frame with a letter entwined in its beak. Jeanne looked at it for a second then jumped when the owl hopped on her bed, then set down the letter on her bed, flew to the window and watched her every movement. Jeanne picked up the letter and gasped, the letter was addressed to her! Even more it was from a school: Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Jeanne heart swelled, a school! A school where I'm not alone, she thought clutching the letter to her fast beating heart.  
  
Then she runs downstairs to the kitchen where her mum was cooking breakfast and her father was drinking his coffee and reading the news, "My what's the rush today Jeanne, my dear?" her mother asked looking up from her cooking, "I know what school I want to go to mum." Jeanne said placing the letter in front of her father, who put down his paper when he heard Jeanne say that she knew what school she wanted to go to.  
  
"Hmm what's this?" Her father asked looking at the envelope, "Where did you get this Jeanne?" He then asked after reading what envelope said, "An owl brought it to me, and it is still upstairs." Jeanne said sitting down at the table next to her father, "Well open it dear let's see what it is about." Her mother said wiping her hands on her apron then takes the seat next to Jeanne.  
  
Jeanne takes the letter from her father, looks at it one more time before slowly and carefully eases the envelope open, "Dear Jeanne Hawken, We are please to ask you to join us at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I would like to set up a meeting to meet your muggle parents and to talk to them about our school. A package will arrive soon with a school list and some sickles and other coins for your school books and supplies. Please send your reply by my owl, Nephritis, all you have to do is give him the letter and say 'headmaster of Hogwarts' and give him a little bit of bread and he'll be off. Thank you for reading this letter. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore." Jeanne finished looking at her parents with pleading eyes.  
  
Her parents looked at her than to each other, "I don't know Jeanne..."Her mum said looking at the envelope, "Dad?" Jeanne asked looking at him with sad eyes for she had a feeling on what he was going to say, "Jeanne...this is pretty serious." Her dad said placing one of his hands upon hers, "uhg! For once in your life support me! Support me on this! That is all I ask of you, is to stop treating me like I am a rare disease and start acting like parents!" Jeanne yelled pushing was her father's hand. "Ok here you want us to support you? Fine you're going to this school alright because I think it would be best for you to hang out with people that are like you." Her mum said getting out a piece of parchment and a quill and ink and starts writing. 


	2. The Excitement

Chapter 2 Everybody else has been writing a story of Harry Potter from someone, different views so I thought I should add my two cents in and I came up with this chapter for a while. Oh ahead you'll hear the word of Noctmeal, that is a breakfast that is simply made of eggs, bacon, ketchup, hash browns and maple syrup. YUM!

* * *

Excitement washed over Jeanne as she watched her mom write a reply letter to this Albus Dumbledore headmaster of this school of witchcraft and wizardry. Her mother finished up the letter with a Jeanne is really excited and we hope to see you soon. – Mrs. Hawken, and folded the letter carefully and placed it into an envelope quickly addressing it, giving it to Jeanne along with a piece of bread.  
  
Jeanne ran the stairs that led to her room and closed her door behind her. Jeanne gave the piece of bread to the owl, watched it with fascination as he ate it then gave the letter to him saying "Fly this to the headmaster of Hogwarts ok?" Jeanne watch the owl fly away until it was out of her view, so she began to get dress by simply putting on a t-shirt and baggy shorts that came from her Aunt and Uncle for her birthday.  
  
Jeanne then striated up her bedroom feeling awfully tidy today, she made her bed, threw her dirty laundry down the laundry chute, putting her clean clothes into her closet or into her dresser drawers. "Jeanne darling breakfast is ready!" her mother called up 10 minutes later after the owl left, "Coming mum!" Jeanne answered brushing her hair into a ponytail this time, feeling great she ran down the stairs hopping over the last step.  
  
"What's for breakfast mum?" Jeanne asked getting a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with ice cold milk from the fridge, "Noctmeal your favorite." Her mother asked placing some of it onto her out held plate. _Mum seems cheerful is it that she is glad to get rid of me?,_ Jeanne thought getting a fork and a napkin, "Dad what time do you have to go to work." She asked sitting across from him looking at him strangely. Her dad set down his coffee cup and looked at her, "Nope not going to work today dear Jeanne. Today we are going to." He father was interrupted with a little tapping on the window.  
  
Jeanne gets up and walks to the kitchen window and starts to laugh, "What is it dear?" both her parents asked, "Mum dad the owl came back and it has only be an hour!" Jeanne exclaimed opening the window and in hopped a gray and brown owl bigger than the last one that came but this time it only did not come with a letter but a medium size square box. The owl lets go of the letter, and package then flies to the top of the cupboard.  
  
"Jeanne open the letter first." Jeanne heard her mother say but did not listen and ripped the paper from the box then took the pair of scissors that was in the drawer next to her then open the box. Inside of the box laid a deerskin bag and a pile of papers in nice neat arranged order. "Jeanne, the letter, open the letter." Jeanne's father said getting up and stood next to her, "Sorry father I just was excited you know......sorry." Jeanne answered opening the letter. Dear Jeanne and her parents, thank you for sending your reply I very much greatly accept your daughter with open arms, I will come and meet you, all of you this coming Tuesday. Jeanne welcome to our school of witchcraft and wizardry I will see you soon! Albus Dumbledore.

Jeanne and her parents read silently to themselves, "Tuesday? That means we only have two days to get this house presentable!" Jeanne's mum said looking around frantically at her house. "Mum chill all I am worried about is what to feed him I mean what do wizards like to eat?" Jeanne asked looking at her parents back and forth. "Well my dears' lets get started on everything, cleaning the house, and figuring out what to feed him. Joan our little girl is growing up." Jeanne father said addressing her mother with her name.


	3. New Friend

Chapter 3

* * *

Jeanne, that whole day, was outside cleaning the windows on her peach colored house, while her father was mowing the lawn and trimmed the hedges. Mum was working on her hands and knees in her flower garden, turning the soil. Jeanne then finished up with her worked, ran inside and fetched a pitcher full of lemonade and three glasses, she also ran back spilling some here and there. "Thank you darling, I was beginning to get parched." Jeanne's mum said pouring herself a glass, then her father, finally for Jeanne. "No problem mum I mean we have been working since 7:00 am to now which is 3:00pm. If you want, if you're hungry, I can make sandwiches." Jeanne said getting up walking to the door.

"Thank you Jeanne, all we have to do now is trim the tree branches; they are hanging over the house." Her father answered looking up at the tree sadly. Jeanne barely heard him for she was already in the house heading for the kitchen, but then stopped abruptly in her tracks for she heard a soft tapping. Jeanne getting excited because she knew what that sound came from she went to the nearest window and found a light brown owl, much different than the other owls, there with a thin envelope clamped between its beak. "Hello there what's your name little one?" Jeanne said opening the window slowly but the bird did not enter just placed the letter in her outstretched hand, "Thank you very much." Jeanne said sitting down in a chair in the living room, Jeanne saw of course that it was addressed to her, "Hmmm who is it from this time?" She thought out loud.

So she opened the letter not as carefully as the other two that she had gotten before, and found that is wasn't a very long letter. Dear Jeanne, (I just love your name!) My name is Hermione Granger. It will be a pleasure to meet you on Tuesday; Professor Dumbledore sent me a letter to meet at your house at exactly at 5:00 pm. Oh is it alright if I bring my parents? You see Jeanne I'm just like you, my mum and dad are muggles (non magic people) just like yours your not the only one. I will also be helping you getting your school supplies on Wednesday, because the train leaves later on that day to Hogwarts I'm soo excited! It's going to be my first year too. Well send an answer back soon with my owl Lumons, she is kinda shy so just give her a little bit of water then she'll be off! Your New Friend, Hermione. "Mum! Dad!" Jeanne yelled, "I've got another letter!" "What? You've got another letter?!"

Her dad yelled running through the door being closely followed by her mum, "Mum dad I want Hermione and her parents to come too please!" Jeanne asked as her parents read the letter. "Well it's alright with me! Just to think that Jeanne has a friend now Richard." Her mom said leaping in joy with Jeanne. "Alright ladies alright we will rest for the day then tomorrow we will start on the house ok?" Jeanne's dad said settling down the women. "Jeanne why don't you go work on your room, while your father and I finish up planting the rest of the flowers ok?" Jeanne's mother asked patting Jeanne on her arm shooing her upstairs.

Jeanne smiled running up the stairs by two, "remember to dust your room and vacuum it!" Her mum yelled after her, "Ok mum as you wish!" Jeanne yelled back closing her door, _now where to start?, _Jeanne thought to herself looking around her room, "Oh! Lumons! I must reply!" Jeanne said opening her door grabbing a pen and parchment on the way down the stairs. "What should I write?" Jeanne thought outloud sitting down at the kitchen table. Dear Hermione, I'm glad to meet you. Your parents and you are more than welcome to meet us and enjoy a "Muggle dinner" but other than that maybe we can become the best of friends. Hope to see you soon! Jeanne.

Jeanne looked at her letter smiling for now she had a friend who was like her, a witch, her parents told her, so she sealed it in a envelope then gave it to Lumons who was pertched on her arm for it had gained trust in Jeanne and said, "Ok Lumons, off to Hermione my new friend."

* * *

Ummmmmmm.... You didn't push the button! Please Review!


	4. Getting Prepaired

**Chapter 4 Cleaning the house**

Thanks for all of your reviews! I truly am! Now this is the chapter for the house cleaning. Enjoy!

* * *

Jeanne looks at her mum and dad then takes a bite of her vegetables. "Mum, dad are you sure you support me? If you want I won't go I'll stay here and stay in my room like I have always done." Jeanne asked putting down her fork looking down at her plate. "Yes dear we are sure, we always wanted you to get some friends ones that were like you but we gave up for we thought there was none. Now that there is we will be happy to support you in anything, but as long as you don't use the magic on us or anybody." Mum answered laughing taking a bit of her salad.

"Jeanne why are you having second thoughts?" her father said taking a quick glance up at Jeanne, She just looks at her father and smiles, "No I just want to make sure that you are willing to support me in anything that I do from now on, since Hermione wants me to go to Diagon Alley with her to get our school supplies and robes for school." Jeanne answered sipping some of her water.

"Well Jeanne, come help me clear the table and wash the dishes. Remember this: we are your parents we will always support you no matter what you understand? It is the job we took when your father and I got married." Her mother explained starting to wash the dishes, "We love every minute of being your parents." She continued handing the wet dishes to Jeanne for her to dry.

** Next Day**

"Mum! Where are our good dishes?! We need them!" Jeanne yelled at the bottom of the stairs tapping her foot silently, "They are in the last cupboard wrapped in newspaper dear!" Her mum yelled from the shower, "Thanks Mum!" Jeanne yelled back racing to the kitchen. Earlier that day Jeanne woke up, again, with an owl on the end of her bed with a letter in its beak. Jeanne had read it and found it to be from Dumbledore, saying that he would arrive that day instead of tomorrow when he said he would. After that everybody began to be busy making this house perfect for 5 hours.

The clock struck 3:30 pm when mom put in the roast in the oven, and walked up stairs to take a shower, _father will be home in an hour mum's roast and dinner will be done by 5:00 exactly when they arrive,_ Jeanne thought taking out their best dishes and began to rinse them. "Jeanne darling have you seen my blue dress?!" Her mum yelled from her room, "I'll help you give me a second to dry my hands ok?!" Jeanne yelled back drying her hands.

"Mum how about this one? It's pretty too!" Jeanne asked holding up a light purple shin-length dress, "I don't know dear it looks to conservative" her mum answered turning her head sideways. "Mum what do you mean by that? You want to showoff to Mr. Granger huh? What about dad mum? That is not cool!" Jeanne asked anger rising. "No, no darling I just want to show how I am a good mother that isn't so conservative." Her mother answered shaking her head which was put up into a small bun, her make up was very light and not so dark only natural colors were used. Finally they chose a dark yellow dress that went barely past her knees, her father was already home, and was combing his thinning hair. Jeanne had her shower and was in a light green dress that had a low back, then

the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Jeanne yelled running down the stairs curls she ironed in her hair bouncing, she stopped straitend her dress then opened the door. What met her eyes she'll never forget.

* * *

Well what do you think?! Please review!


	5. The Dinner

**Chapter 5 The Dinner**

Let's see what happens after the doorbell rang and what Jeanne saw would forever change her life! Enjoy!

* * *

Jeanne opens the door. 

"Miss Jeanne Hawkins it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man that was on her doorstep said shaking her hand, "Pleasure too meet you too, do please come in." Jeanne said cheerfully. "Thank you very much, oh and uh Miss Hermione Granger and her parents will arrive here shortly." Professor Dumbledore answered stepping lightly into her warm, natural colored house, but just as Jeanne closed the door the doorbell rang, _wow that was quick!_ Jeanne thought opening the door again.

"Hi! Welcome to our home!" Jeanne exclaimed opening the door wider for the small family to enter, "I'm Hermione Granger." A girl about 5 inches shorter than her said holding out her hand, "I'm Jeanne Hawkins." Jeanne replied taking the hand that was her now her friend. Hermione as Jeanne noted was about 5 inches shorter than her, she had light brown hair that was wavy and light hazel eyes just like hers, she was also wearing a dress like Jeanne the only difference is the color hers was light purple.

Ten minutes later, after introductions, everybody was settled at the dinner table, "Jeanne will be welcomed with open arms just as Hermione Granger here. Understand this Jeanne you are not alone as you think, there are lots of muggled-born kids going to our school. Now there are some kids that are half muggle and half witch/ wizard, those are the most common of people, but then there are the pure-blood families, Malfoy is a big family that is nothing but purebloods." Professor Dumbledore explained. "Now our school is just to expand the knowledge of your world and ours." Dumbledore continued, "This school will only take 7 years of you life but when you're done you can even become part of the ministry of magic!" Dumbledore exclaimed with open arms.

Jeanne was really awed and thought about it through dinner, her mum and dad were talking to Dumbledore and Hermione's parents leaving Jeanne and Hermione to talk. "Are you now excited?" Hermione asked finishing the last bit of her broccoli and cheese, "Mmmm this is really good." "Yes I am actually but there is only one problem how am I going to get to Diagon Alley? I don't know where it is." Jeanne asked pushing her plate away. "I asked your mom if you could spend the night so that you could come with me in the morning so that we could get our school supplies before everyone else starts to come." Hermione answered for her. "Jeanne, could you wash the dishes please?" Her mum asked getting up to show the guests in the family room, "Yea sure mum." Jeanne answered clearing the table, "Can I help you?" Hermione asked grabbing another plate then taking it too the sink, "Uh sure if you want too." Jeanne answered washing a couple of glasses. "Jeanne do you have any hobbies?" Hermione asked suddenly that Jeanne jumped a little the sighed out, "Yea but most people think I'm weird because of my hobbies. I like to write and learn everyday. I also like to well...clean" Jeanne finished up looking at Hermione after she said that she likes to clean. Hermione just was drying away at the dishes that were given to her.

_She doesn't think I'm weird? _Jeanne thought.

"Ok Jeanne you be good. We will miss you very much. We love you, and we will see you for the holiday ok?" Her mother said raining her face with kisses, while her father gave her a million hugs. "Mum, dad I'll be good. I'll miss you too, and I'll see you later ok?" Jeanne answered walking up the path out to the street; Jeanne watched as her parents got smaller and smaller as Hermione's Parents drove the car faster from home.

_I'm really going to miss them,_ Jeanne thought finally.

* * *

What do you think!? Please Review! 


	6. Hermione's House

**Chapter6 Hermione's house**

_I was going to jump strait to Diagon Alley, but I bet some people were going to wonder about what happened at Hermione's house so here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Well this is my home." Hermione said getting out of the car in front of an old house that was in good shape. The house was a light brown color that had a dark brown boarder; the shutters were an off white. The door was a dark brown oak that had a fan type window at the top of the door. There was a nicely painted white picket fence surrounding the house and yard, "Wow! Hermione this is a great house!" Jeanne exclaimed pushing a lock of her red hair behind her ear, "Thanks. My parents, room what they had said, they put in a lot of work in this house before I was born and so we kept it this way for we love this style." Hermione explained.

Every room that Jeanne walked into was lovelier than the last one, "You like our house?" Hermione's mom asked placing a hand on Jeanne's shoulder, Jeanne looks up at Hermione's mom and nodded slowly, "It is the most beautiful house I have ever seen, a lot of love built this home." Jeanne answered placing a light tan hand on the railing up the stairs. "Come on Jeanne I want to show you my room!" Hermione yelled from the top of the stairs, Hermione looked at Jeanne and smiled at her friends' appearance. Jeanne wore butterfly pajama bottoms, and a muscle top that said Daddy's Girl in the middle it, Jeanne's long red hair was in braided pigtails.

Jeanne laughed then ran up the stairs as Hermione did, with her backpack bouncing, Hermione giggled running to her room, "You'll love it!" She exclaimed stopping in front of a red oak door. Jeanne closed her eyes after Hermione told her to the absently walked into a room. "Open your eyes now." Hermione said, "Ok." Jeanne replied opening her eyes, "Oh my gosh!" Jeanne exclaimed awing the room.

Hermione's room was a coral green color, with blue furniture, her bed was a canopy bed with blue satin. Hermione had a couple of green blow up chairs, and her bordering wallpaper kept changing colors from a yellow to a green. "Why does your wall paper do that?" Jeanne asked touching the changing paper, "It does that because it reflects on what your emotion is, since there is two of us there is two colors yellow for excitement and green for laid back kind of mood." Hermione explained sitting down on her bed. "No way! That is so cool!" Jeanne said twirling in her spot.

"Will you two settle down already?!" Hermione's mom yelled across the hall, "Sorry mom!" Hermione yelled back giggling throwing pop-corn at Jeanne who was trying not to laugh, "Jeanne!" Hermione whispered, "Ok, ok your turn." Jeanne said sitting up crossing her legs to where she was sitting Indian-style. "Truth or Dare?" Hermione asked braiding her hair into one strand, "Dare." Jeanne said hesitantly, "Ooooo I've got a good one!" Hermione squealed clapping her hands.

"Ok what is it?" Jeanne asked impatiently, "Tell me about your embarrassing moment." She asked finally but then looked at her wall when she saw it turn from a yellow to a deep dark red, meaning anger. "My most embarrassing moment was when a kid threw a rock at me then yelled for other kids to join him because I was different, a witch they called me, I gave one of the kids measles." Jeanne said through clenched teeth, Hermione then noticed that her wall went from a red to a blue a light blue, mean sad depressed, "Jeanne I am sorry but that was nice on what you did to them though." She said cheerfully.

Jeanne looks up and smiles, "Hi Mrs. Granger." She said, "Hermione, Jeanne if we are going to Diagon alley tomorrow then you must sleep!" Mrs. Granger jokingly yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright we'll go to sleep, goodnight mom." Hermione answered pulling the blanket up to her chin, "Goodnight Mrs. Granger and thank you." Jeanne whispered pulling the blanket that she had up to her shoulder. Mrs. Granger smiled then turned off the light, "Goodnight Jeanne, tomorrow will not only change my life but yours as well." Hermione said sleepily.

"Hermione thank you and Goodnight." Jeanne replied falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_You know what to do.........push that button there......yea that one......there you go_

_(Please Review!)_


	7. The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter 7The Leaky Cauldron

_Ok everybody here is the part where they travel on there way to the Leaky Cauldron then to Diagon Alley! Enjoy!

* * *

_

"Wake up Hermione! Today is the day get up!!" Jeanne yelled shaking Hermione shaking her to the point where she almost fell out of her bed. "W-what?" Hermione asked sleepily rubbing her eyes lightly with a couple of fingers, "Today is the day! Wake up Please get dress, eat breakfast, come on smell the fresh air!" Jeanne said hopping up and down doing her hair at the same time. "Alright my friend, alright I'm up huh?" Hermione asked looking at her bed seeing clothes laid out for her, a light green skirt with a light green sweatshirt along with. "You like what I chose for you to wear?" Jeanne asked finally settling down finishing up her hair into a long ponytail, Hermione looks at Jeanne then smiles at her friend, "It's great I never thought of it like that with a skirt and a sweatshirt." She laughed then slowly stopped to see what her friend was wearing and why she was so excited. Jeanne was wearing dark green top that said 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful, Hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am!' she also wore some dark blue jeans that had a criss cross designs in the right leg. Hermione just smile and said, "Thank you for being my friend, Jeanne, your too cool." Jeanne twirled around saying, "You don't think I'm weird? I mean everybody else thinks I am."

15 minutes later, Hermione followed by Jeanne, both went downstairs to find Hermione's mother humming happily to herself as she sets the table, and her father was putting Hermione's trunk into the back of the car. "I guess that means I need to get a trunk too huh to put my cloaks in." Jeanne said unhappily looking at the coins that were in the medium size pouch, "Jeanne do you even know how much you have?" Hermione asked taking the pouch from her and emptying it out on the kitchen table, "Uh no....." Jeanne answered blushing a little because she didn't even know what kind of coins they were.

"Hmm let's see you have a grand total of: 4000 sickles!!! Jeanne you have enough money to buy every thing on your list and you would be in the 3000's, Jeanne you can even buy your own broom if you wanted to! Jeanne your soo lucky. I have to go to Gringotts bank to get mine." Hermione exclaimed so loud that her father came in to wonder if the were ok.

After a piece of toast, Jeanne and Hermione were off to Diagon Alley, "Where are we going to get into Diagon?" Jeanne asked looking out her window with wonder, "Why the Leaky Cauldron of course! You haven't been there huh?" Hermione asked sadly, "No I haven't. I didn't want to get out of the house because every time I did people would throw something at me." Jeanne answered placing her head partially out the window.

Hermione looked out her window and smiled, "Well now that your going to Hogwarts you'll never be alone. The Leaky Cauldron, We're here!" Hermione tapped the window excitingly, so Jeanne looked up and got out of the car after it stopped then read the small sign in front of an old door, 'The Leaky Cauldron'. "Wow we are here!" Jeanne whispered then asked, "What time is it?". Hermione looked at her watch and mumbled a, "7:45 am." "Well come on kids are you going to look at the sign all day or aren't you coming inside to go to Diagon?" Mr. Granger asked holding the door open so that all of ladies could get through. Jeanne and Hermione smiled at each other and ran through the door. "Ah Mr. Granger, the usual I presume?" the barkeep asked cleaning a glass, "Nope not today barkeep, today we are going shopping for two girls today." Mr. Granger said wincing under Mrs. Granger glare, "Ok right out in the back hope you remembered the knocks." Barkeep laughed pointing to the back of the place.

Soon the four of them were out side in this little square of bricks; slowly Mr. Granger knocked certain bricks on the north of the wall. Jeanne then heard a rumble then gasped as she saw the brick come a part into a small doorway-like- entrance, "Wow!" Jeanne exclaimed for her ears only.

Jeanne felt a hand in the middle of her back and saw Mrs. Granger's face low to where she was talking to Hermione's and her ears,

"Welcome girls, to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Please Review on what you think!!


	8. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 8 Diagon Alley**

_Thanks for all of your reviews, they are awesome! As you know so far, my favorite color is green. This chapter has taken me a while because of school sorry for the delay. Well last chapter was when they went to the Leaky Cauldron and now is where they are in Diagon Alley! Yay! Enjoy!_

* * *

"This is Diagon Alley?! This is so cool!" Jeanne said walking forward a little bit past the brick doorway, "I have to agree with you on that this is great!" Hermione said racing to the first shop to the side.

"Hermione wait up!" Jeanne yelled running after her into the cloak store, then uttered a low wow as she saw different colored cloaks, clothes bordering the walls, the windows. There were some robes that were frilly, lacey, for like parties or like a dance; there were clothes, cloaks for school and many other events. Hermione walked up to the woman that was sewing one robe after another, "Um excuse me ma'am where do we go to get robes fitting?" Hermione asked mentioning Jeanne and herself. "Why dears right here of course where else now who will go first?" the old woman asked getting up and with her wand she pulled racks and racks of robes, cloaks, clothing in general, Hermione smiled and turned her head, "Hey Jeanne can I go first?" she asked with puppy dog eyes, Jeanne laughed out, "Yea you can I'll just go get something else."

Hermione looks at Jeanne and stated, "Stay away from the book shop! We will go together ok? Go get you owl and your quills, maybe even broom." Hermione said looking through the robes, "Yea ok I'll do that." Jeanne said walking out. Jeanne looks around then takes a deep breath and walks to the next shop not seeing it what it was, "Hello there what year are you?" a man asked as Jeanne closed the door, "u-uh first year sir." Jeanne said putting her hands in her pockets, "Ah first year huh you're going to need a pewter cauldron, follow me please." The young man asked walking towards the back; Jeanne looks around and saw many cauldrons hanging from the walls. Different sizes, shapes and colors, "Well here you are, a pewter cauldron for a first year." The man said handing Jeanne the small cauldron, "Uh thank you, how much?" Jeanne asked reaching into her back pack for the deerskin bag.

"About 50 sickles." The man said then he said after he saw the confused look on her face, "uh the silver ones miss I only need two of them." Jeanne felt the color rise in her cheeks and took out two silver coins. "Thank you come again!" the man said waving at Jeanne as she walked out the door, "weird." She said shaking her head then said where to next?"

20 minutes later, Jeanne walked back into the robe shop and started to laugh, "Hermione I had enough time to get everything except for my books and wand and you're still here gawking over you in that mirror, that means I have to wait longer for you to finish your shopping." "Oh hi Jeanne wow you really have bought everything even your trunk! Wait you haven't got you an owl!" Hermione said turning in the mirror in a dark purple robe, "Go get an owl and I'll meet you out there ok?" she continued going into a changing room, "But I've got to get me robes too!" Jeanne yelled. "Well dearie try on some robes you don't have to wait on your friend come come here try this." The old woman said throwing a robe at Jeanne and pushed her into a changing room.

Minutes later Jeanne came out and turned in the mirror, "I love it!" she exclaimed it was a green heavy cloak with swivels and criss cross patterns, "Dear you know that you do need a heavy robe why don't you buy it?" the old woman said looking from her sewing, "You be I am I love it I mean it doesn't matter what color it is right?" Jeanne asked before looking into the mirror again, "No besides the cloak changes color to whatever season you are in, for example: if it is winter than it'll turn white, but since it is the end of summer starting of fall it is green then so forth and so on pretty cool huh?" the woman says chuckling a little bit.

Jeanne looks at it a bit longer and smiled, "I'll take it." she said taking it off of her noticing that the green was the same color as her shirt, _cool_, she thought placing it on the counter next to her. "Go on little one get your robes for school remember you only 4 of them so choose your size and say 'robeio replica 4!' then four of the same exact robe will appear and put the one that you use to replicate from back on the rack." The old woman explained pointing to the rack the held all of the robes. "Ma'am do I need a wand to do that spell?" Jeanne asked walking over to the rack," Yes of course you need a wand! How can you do a spell without it?" the woman huffed out.

"May you hold onto this cloak so that no one else would take it?" Jeanne asked holding out the robe to Hermione, "Yea of course I will. Where are you going though?" Hermione asked taking the robe Jeanne, "I'm going to go get my wand and owl ok?" Jeanne answered grabbing her coin bag. "You are also leaving your stuff here too?" Hermione yelled after Jeanne which she yelled back, "Yea just watch it for me please!?"

* * *

_Well what do you think!? Please review!!_


	9. Diagon Alley part 2

**Chapter 9 Diagon Alley part two**

Hey everybody here is the other part of when the two girls are in Diagon alley. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it?" Jeanne whispered looking past heads to the shop names, and then she saw it, "Ollivanders" Jeanne said walking cautiously towards it. Jeanne places her hand onto the doorknob and slowly turned it, and gasped on how heavy the air hung in the shop. Jeanne looked around and softly asked, "Is anybody there?" "Ah miss Jeanne I will help in a minute I have to get your wand." A male voice echoed in the room scaring Jeanne a little.

A couple minutes later an old man with frizzy white hair popped his head from behind the wandcase and smiled, "I think I have just the wand for you Miss Hawkins. Ah here we are!" The old man exclaimed taking a wand box from a shelf and handed it to her; Jeanne looks at it and then looks at the old man. The old man sighs and asks, "Well aren't you going to give it a wave? It can't do any magic without a little wave." Jeanne jumped a little surprised and gave the dark red wand a wave...crash, wands flew every where, "No not quite right on that part." The old man said, and then he looked up and gasped out, "I know! I've got it!" Jeanne watched as the old man bounded the stairs and reached for a wand box, "Here try this one." The old man said giving Jeanne a white wand, Jeanne looks at it for a second then gives it a small wave......nothing happened so Jeanne gave it a bigger wave.....still nothing happened, "Uh is it broken?" Jeanne asked looking at the wand.

"Hmm no it's not; apparently the wand that has two phoenix feathers and unicorn hair seems to be your type of wand Miss Hawkins." The old man said trotting down the stairs then going behind his desk, _Phoenix? Unicorn? Boy I have a lot to learn_, Jeanne thought getting out her money bag, "That'll cost you one sickle Miss Hawkins, one silver coin." The old man said giving her the box for her wand, "Thank you." Jeanne said walking out of the building.

Jeanne on the way out bumped into a boy with jet-black hair with a lightning bolt scar on his for head, "Sorry I didn't mean too." Jeanne said picking up her wand that she dropped, "No I should be sorry I wasn't paying attention." The boy replied running a hand through his hair. Jeanne felt nervous and her face felt warm, "Uh you a first year?" the boy asked shifting his weight from one foot to the next, "yea kinda nervous because I didn't know that there was more of me." Jeanne answered taking a good look at the boy now; he had black hair, blue eyes, he was kinda lanky like he wasn't treated right at his home and he had a darkish colored lightning blot scar against his pale skin.

"I'm Harry by the way Harry Potter." The boy revealed holding out his hand, "Oh I'm Jeanne Hawkins." Jeanne said taking Harry's hand, "Nice to meet you Jeanne...that's a pretty name by the way." Harry replied blushing a little. Jeanne blushed and stammered out, "I better be getting my books and robes, Harry, I'll see you on the train to Hogwarts." Jeanne bowed her head slightly and turn to head towards the book store, "See you on the train... Jeanne" Jeanne heard Harry say as she walked off.

20 minutes later Hermione and Jeanne were at the train station with Hermione's parents talking away on how excited they were finally going to school and how many friends they will make and how much they will learn, since the fact that they have already read half of their first year book and some spell books that Jeanne bought for a little getting ahead. "Don't worry mum, dad I'll be fine I promise just please write to me. I'll be home for the holidays I promise!" Hermione said pushing her parents away from her being embarrassed. "Ok honey have fun and be good ok, make lots of friends." Hermione's mum said starting a list of things to do, but Hermione and Jeanne were already on the train taking seats in a small cabin- like compartment waving out the window as the train left the station.

"I can't believe it Jeanne we are really going to Hogwarts!" Hermione squealed bouncing in her seat, "Yea were going to Hogwarts." Jeanne mumbled looking out the window with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**Well what do you think?! Please Review!**


	10. Hogwarts train ride

**Chapter 10** **_Hogwarts train ride_**

Sorry for the biggest delay ever! It's all high school's fault! Lol anyway I removed one story so that I could focus on this one. Well last chapter was when the girls got onto the Hogwarts train. So here is the train ride. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione looks at Jeanne and smiles, "Jeanne why are you so quiet?" she asked before buttoning the last button to her robe, "I don't know I'm just trying to get this spell down and so far I've had no luck." Jeanne answers looking at her spell book that she bought early, for the millionth time to see how it is done. "That's alright I can't get it down either but that's ok we'll get eventually." Hermione said before the door to the small cabin opened revealing a short heavy kid who was looking around the small space, "Excuse me may I ask what your looking for?" Hermione asked getting up from the seat. The boy looks to Hermione then to Jeanne, "I'm looking for my toad, Treavor, I call him. I lost him as soon as I walked onto the train." The boy answered still looking at Jeanne

"Ok then, would you mind me asking what your name is?" Hermione asked now placing her hands on her hips. The boy averts his gaze somewhere else and finally stuttered out, "My name is Neville Longbottom." Jeanne nods her head and goes back to her book, Hermione sighed and said, "Well it is nice to meet you Neville Longbottom, my name is Hermione Granger, and my friend here is named Jeanne Hawkins." Hermione said making the introductions. Jeanne puts her book down and stands up, "Wow" Neville says as he looks up to Jeanne's full height, Jeanne just chuckles and asks, "Would you like some help looking for your toad, Treavor, Neville?" Neville looks at Jeanne for a bit longer and answers, "Yes I would like the help."

Jeanne just smiled and grabs her robe from the top shelf and put it on covering her shirt, skirt, and knee-high socks, "Well then let's go and find this frog of yours." Hermione took one way and Neville took the other way, down the halls of the train, _oh well I might as well follow Hermione, _Jeanne thought walking fast after the short brown headed girl, then she stops and looks into the cabin and sighs, "Have either one of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." Jeanne walks behind Hermione and looks into the cabin herself. Inside the small cabin, Jeanne sees a red-haired boy and Harry eating, piles and piles of junk food, "Oh your doing magic? Let's see then." Hermione said leaning against the frame of the cabin door, the red-haired boy cleared his throat and began the spell

'**_Sunshine daisies, butter mellow_**

_**turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!'**_

He ended giving his wand a flick to the rat that sat in his lap. The rat flinched ever so slightly, enough to make Hermione scoff, "Are you sure that's a spell? Well it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple ones myself and they all seem to work for me." Hermione walked in taking out her wand. "Hello Jeanne." Harry said feeling the color rise in his pale face, Jeanne blushed back as she answered, "Hello Harry, I told you I would see you on the train." Harry just nodded showing her one of his crooked grins. "For Example: **_Oculas Repairo'_**" Hermione said pointing her wand at Harry's glasses wisssshhhhhh "Whoa!" Harry said taking off his glasses, "there that's better isn't it?" Hermione asked putting her wand away in her robe. Jeanne takes out her wand and says, "Why not try this spell to make your rodent yellow? '**_Rodento Yellowfy!'_**" she points her wand at the rat that lay in the boys lap, she watches as a yellow spray comes from her wand and hits the rat. "Wow!" the red haired boy exclaimed jumping slightly at the sight of his dark yellow rat. Jeanne giggles and says, "I'm sorry. I can get him back to his normal color if you want me too."

The boy looks up and smiles, "Yes please but first could you tell me your name?" Jeanne smiles also when she sees the boy's ears turn into a bright red color, "My name is Jeanne Hawkins." Jeanne answered, "Holy cricket! You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?" Hermione asked the red haired boy with a disgusted face, "I'm Ron Wesley." Ron answered with a mouth full of chocolate. "Pleasure. You better get your robes on I expect that we'll arrive soon." Hermione continued getting up and walking out the door but then stops herself and turns, "You've got dirt on your nose, didn't you know? Right there." Hermione points to the side of her nose.

Jeanne shakes her head as Hermione leaves and points her wand at Ron's rat '**_de-yellowfy'_** Jeanne said then got up, "nice meeting you Ron, and good to see you Harry. I'll see you two when we get to the school. Bye." Jeanne walks out the cabin with a big grin upon her face.

_It's easy making friends now_, Jeanne thought as she made her way through the cabins with Hermione asking if they have seen a toad.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	11. The Boat Ride and Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 11 The boat ride and Draco Malfoy**

_Well everybody I'm in a great mood, so I decided to type up this chapter. (I had no homework yay!) Oh and Sorry for the delay

* * *

_

Jeanne looks out the window one last time before hopping down the stairs leading to the nice cool pavement, "Jeanne come on there is Harry and Ron." Hermione whispered as she grabbed Jeanne's slender, tanned hand and drug her over behind Harry who was talk to a giant, hairy man. "Wow!" Jeanne exclaimed softly as she examined how tall the man was, and how much hair covered him, "First years this way now!" the big man boomed with his deep voice, 'Where Hagrid? Where do you want us to go?" Harry asked placing something into his cloak pocket. "Follow me young Harry I'll show you, come on young first years follow me please to the boats!" He answered waving a big hand again.

Jeanne walks slowly as the entire first years stumble behind Hagrid, towards the docks, Jeanne excitement grew with every step she took. Hermione looked back to her tall friend and saw the excitement, "If you think this is exciting wait till they have the sorting ceremony." She stated grinning broadly, Jeanne smiled back, "I can't wait, I want to be in Ravenclaw, no I want to be in Hufflepuff. If I remember right in the book _Hogwarts : A History,_ Gryffindor is courage, Ravenclaw is talent, Slytherin is a thirst to prove yourself, and Hufflepuff is for smartness. Please let it Hufflepuff!" Jeanne chattered away. Hermione stopped at a small boat and thought to herself, _hate to disappoint you Jeanne but I want to be in Gryffindor_, then climbed into the smallest boat and sat towards the front. Jeanne didn't board the boat she just stared at it until Hermione laughed, "Well aren't you going to get in or are you going to just stare at it all night?" Jeanne nodded and slowly got into the boat.

The boat then started to move, "Whoa!" Jeanne whisper and closed her eyes for a second, "Jeanne it's alright we are not going to topple over or something it's the mer-people that are controlling the boats remember? We read it in a book." Hermione said trying to make Jeanne feel better for she needed it, Jeanne looked very green. Jeanne eyes opened slowly to show that she understood her, Jeanne's hands were on the sides of the boat her knuckles white. Minutes later the boats slowed down to a stop at the docks leading to Hogwarts, when the boats came to the full stop Jeanne hopped out of the boat wanting to get away from them as fast as she could.

Jeanne waited for Hermione, Ron and Harry before walking up the steps leading into the school, "Jeanne heard Hermione talking to Harry quietly, "I hope all four of us be in the same house it'll be great!" She said nudging Harry slightly, Jeanne heard Ron sigh deeply. Jeanne looks over at Ron and asks lightly, "What's wrong?" Ron looks up and smiles, "Harry already got a secret admirer." He nods his head back to the two laughing friends behind them, Jeanne laughs and shakes her head, "I'll agree with you on that." Jeanne and Ron talked about anything and everything as they walked up the stairs to the entrance of the Great Hall. An old, frail, medium height woman was standing at the top of the stairs holding a large scroll; all of the first year students stopped at the first top step and waited for instruction.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly, you'll pass these doors and be sorted into your houses and join your classmates. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." The old woman said in a nice loud, clear voice. Jeanne noticed, when the woman said Slytherin, a boy with platinum blonde hair, shorter than her and with blue eyes, smirked to one of his friends behind him, _kinda cute, _Jeanne thought before averting her attention back to the old woman. "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup." The old woman said before a little yell popped out of nowhere, "Trevor!" Jeanne sees Neville jumping past the first step and bends down to pick up his lost toad. Jeanne then sees Neville stand strait and mutter a small, "sorry" to the woman, the woman just nods her a head a little and says, "The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Then walks off with a hasty step.

Jeanne thought of the boy with the platinum hair and turned her head towards him, as she was turning her head she heard a strong voice, "So it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Jeanne see that it was the boy she was thinking about said it, everybody then begins to whisper amongst her saying little things like 'Harry Potter' and 'wow!'. The boy nods his head back to the two boys behind him, "This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" the boy introduces himself walking in front of Harry. _Malfoy? I remember the name Malfoy. Professor Dumbledore talked about him at dinner. He said that the Malfoy family was pure bloods,_ Jeanne thought frowning a little, then she heard Ron snicker a little but enough to attract Draco's attention. "Think my names funny do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down rode? You must be a Weasley. And behind you must be your sister." Draco said mentioning Jeanne at the same time calling her Ron's sister. Jeanne brought her head up high and walked in front of Ron on the first step so that she can show Draco her full height, then she said with a stern voice, "My name is Jeanne Hawkins. I'm not a Weasley, I may have red hair but do not judge people before you have met them. You will do well to remember that." Draco looks up, and flinches a little then nods his head slowly then turned to Harry continuing his boasting, "You'll find out that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco finished by giving Ron a sharp evil glance, and then held out his hand.

Harry looks at Draco's hand for not more than a second and says in a sly voice, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Draco drops his hand and opened his mouth as if to say something, but clamped it shut when the old woman had come back and tapped him on the shoulder with her scroll. Draco takes one last evil look at Harry the walks back to where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me." The old woman said walking towards the doors that lead into the Great Hall.

* * *

_What do you think? Please Review!_


	12. The Sorting Ceremony

**Chapter 12 The Sorting Ceremony**

_Here is Chapter 12. Get ready for a surprise everybody!! Enjoy!

* * *

_

The great big doors swung open slowly, as the old woman walked towards them, the first years scuttled closely behind her trying not to act afraid. The Great Hall was bright when Jeanne entered; the walls were a bright tan color with windows as big as Jeanne's house. The ceiling was a midnight sky Jeanne remembered in a book that the ceiling was enchanted to look like the dark mysterious sky, there was tables almost as long as her little street, kids from second years up were seated chatting quietly amongst themselves point to some of the first years. Candles were hanging in the air on an invisible thread swaying here and there, then there was the main table that rested in the back of the Great Hall, which, according the Hermione were the teachers sat during meal times, an old man sat in the biggest chair in the center of the table looking confidently at the small first years.

The old woman stopped the first years, telling them to wait in front of the small step that lead onto this 4 inch high platform which upon it was a three legged stool with an old raggedy hat upon it. "Now, before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The woman say clasping her hands together then looking back to the old man, who had stood up as though he was twenty years old, and looked down upon the first years with a great smile. "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce." Professor Dumbledore started with a strong, loud, booming voice, "The first years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to al students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Flich, has asked me to remind to you that the third floor corridor is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." He ending nodding towards the great massive doors they came through to introduce the caretaker, who looked more like a bum than anything. Harry and Ron, as Jeanne saw over the heads of the students since she was the tallest first year, turn to each other giving a couple of scared looks, Professor Dumbledore sat gently back down. The old woman opened the scroll and cleared her throat and spoke clearly, "When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you'll be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger?!" she boomed looking amongst the faces. Hermione looks back at Jeanne and smiles weakly, Jeanne rolled her eyes and mouthed the words 'Go On' to her and gave her a thumbs up, Hermione turned and started walking up, the woman picked up the hat, and Hermione sat on the stool.

Hermione stiffened when she had the hat place on her head, but only a couple seconds later you saw the hat moving the it's magical voice rang in the air, "Gryffindor!" the whole Gryffindor table started cheering and clapping there hands, Hermione hopped off the stool and trooted over to the table where she was welcomed with hands. The Great Hall got quiet fast though as the woman called out the next name, "Draco Malfoy!?" the platinum blonde boy walked up with his head held high up to the stool, once he sat down, the old woman didn't put the hat fully on his head when you heard, "Slytherin!" this time the Slytherin table started to cheer as Draco fast walked over to his house table. Jeanne then looked at Harry and Ron who were whispering between themselves when the next name was called, "Susan Bones?!" a brownish, redish haired girl stumbled up onto the platform and onto the stool, Jeanne could see that Susan was turning red beneath the hat as the hat called out, "Hufflepuff!" Jeanne looks at all of the teachers at the main table and stared with an awed expression, there were short, tall (none as tall as Hagrid of course!) fat, and skinny teachers. Jeanne smiled though when she settled on one particular teacher, who had spiky short gray hair and yellow cat-like eyes, "Ronald Weasley?!" she heard another named called, Jeanne watched as Ron walk slowly up to the stool swaying as he walked as if he was going to be sick, he finally made it to the stool and was just a split second later placed in, "Gryffindor!" house, Ron ran to the table where he was greeted by twins and a 'prefect' who were cheering the most.

"Harry Potter?!" it was Harry's turn next, Jeanne looked around and say many people turning their heads to whisper to their friends, Harry looked back as he walked up, at Jeanne who just gave him a comforting smile. Harry smiled back and sat down, it took a total of a minute to figure out where he should go but finally the answer everybody was waiting for was, "Gryffindor!" The cheers were extra loud for him as he joined Ron and Hermione at his house table. Jeanne bit her thumbnail as she waited to be called, the group got smaller and smaller by the minute, after five minutes passes there was only two people left; a boy who was too skinny and her.

"Daniel Shinider?!" the woman called looking directly at the boy mentioning for him to come up. Daniel walked up and looked at the old woman for a moment the looked at the stool, Daniel was too short also, he needed some help from the woman to get upon the stool. The woman was very fragile with him, Jeanne guessed that she thought the boy would be a breakable thing too, seconds passes before the boy took a deep breath, "Ravenclaw!" the voice echoed bouncing off the walls of the Great Hall, Daniel exhaled and walked over to the Ravenclaw table plopping down in the spot that was open for him. "Finally, Jeanne Hawkins please step up dear." The woman smiled closing the scroll and picking up the old hat, Jeanne walked up there though each step she took felt like and hour, finally she got up there and just knelt down for the stool was far to short for her. Jeanne felt the cool hat touch her scalp then her ears, Jeanne jumped slightly when she heard a small voice in her ear, "Difficult, difficult like Mr. Potter was. You have an excellent mind and great amounts of courage but to prove yourself is your biggest thirst. I wonder where to put you? Hmmmmm........... I know you better be...."

"Slytherin!"

* * *

_What do you think?! Please Review!_


	13. The Great Feast

**Chapter 13 The Great Feast**

_Here's the reaction! Guess that you guys kinda expected the whole house ceremony thing but it's all good. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy!!_

* * *

Jeanne gasped looking down at her feet, no! It's impossible! I can't be in Slytherin! It won't work! What about Hermione? Will she still be my friend?, Jeanne thought as the hat was taken off. The Slytherin table was cheering and clapping loudly, Jeanne looks over to Hermione, who just gave her a sympathetic look, gave her a courageous smile. Jeanne smiled back and sat down at the far end of the table and looked down at her empty sliver plate. Her stomach did a low growl as she started to think unhappily, it's not far! Why did the hat place me in this house? It can't be right, Jeanne had her thoughts interrupted by a glass tinkling, and soon the Hall was quite. "Your attention please?" the woman voice echoed as Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast begin!" his voice boomed, as if on cue food sprang from the empty platters that lied in the middle of the table.

All the first years including Jeanne jumped back a little with surprised, "Wow!" Jeanne exclaimed on how the food looked great and how it magically appeared out of nowhere. After everybody had their fair share of the food, Jeanne reached and got herself and apple and a couple chicken legs, "So Jeanne Hawkins are you glad that you got sorted into this house or would you have preferred to be in the Gryffindor House?" Draco asked with a mouth full of potatoes. Jeanne looks up from her food and answered as sweetly as she could, "No I would have preferred to have been sorted into Hufflepuff." Draco swallow's his food and begins to laugh, "Slytherin house is the best house. Why on earth would you want to be in the lowest house of the school?" Draco scoffed out taking a bite from his apple. Jeanne looks up and shakes her head, "Hufflepuff is not the lowest house in the school, Ravenclaw is. I want to be in Hufflepuff because in that house you learn more than any other house." Jeanne explained before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice, _I love pumpkin juice, it's better than my favorite tea, _Jeanne thought. Draco looked at her for a minute more before a loud wind-like noise filled the whole, big Hall, "Look its Bloody Baron!" someone exclaimed pointing at a ghost that was flying over the Slytherin table.

Jeanne didn't pay any attention to the oddly dressed ghost and continued eating, "U-uh I just wanted to say sorry for calling you Ron's sister." Draco said uneasily and shoved a piece of roast beef into his mouth, Jeanne smiled and answered back, "It's alright Draco, though do try to get to know the person before making on-the-cover judgments ok?" Draco glances up at Jeanne then nods and starts shoveling food into his mouth. "So what's your name again?" this girl next to her asked pushing her black hair over her shoulder, "I'm Jeanne Hawkins." Jeanne answered not looking at the girl, "Well my name is Patsy. I hope you and I can become friends, I can tell that you and I have already some similarities." She turned her attention back to her food winking at Draco every now and then.

Jeanne didn't feel hungry anymore so she pushed her plate away from her and listened to the other slytherins talk between there own grade. Jeanne soon noticed that the food was shrinking back into the platters and basins, after a couple of seconds the food disappeared fully, "Aw man!" Crabbe complained placing a fist under his chin. "Slytherins follow me please!" a tall boy with light brown hair thundered

Jeanne walked beside the tall prefect boy, as he led us to our dormitories, "This is the path to our dormitory, be careful though the stairs love to change on you. Come on now let's go!" the prefect yelled waving his hand for us to catch up with him. Jeanne looked around mostly at the pictures; she was fascinated on that they were moving and talking to each other and to some students. "You like the pictures don't you?" Draco asked near Jeanne's ear causing her to jump a little in surprise, "Yes they are amazing. I like them all." Jeanne answered after her heart slowed down to a normal pace, "My house is full of them, of my family members mostly, but they can be quite informational." Draco continued stepping next to Jeanne.

Jeanne shakes her head gently, "I should come to your house sometime to learn from them." She says jokingly, "Yea it'll be nice to have someone else besides relatives coming over, mum would be happy." Draco whispered thinking that Jeanne wouldn't hear him, little did he know that she did hear him for she had a small smile on her face. "Come on now! You first years are slow!" the prefect said waving his long arms mentioning them to hurrying up, Jeanne stopped in front of a big portrait that had a man holding a snake around his neck, "Password?" the portrait asked looking at the group of students suspiciously. Some of the first years gasped on how the snake tighten around the mans throat when the prefect boy said, "Wolfs bane. Remember that password well now, because I don't think that any of us would like to re give the password to you again." The portrait opened slowly revealing a hole in the wall, which lead a small tunnel to two big cherry wood doors that had snake designs on them and encircling the doorknobs was snake-like chains.

Jeanne jumped clear out of her skin when the doors opened when she tried to touch one of the snake designs on the door, "Jeanne you ok?" Draco asked nicely placing a hand on her shoulder, "Yea I'm fine thank you, Draco." Jeanne answered placing her hand on top of his for a second before gently pushing it off then walked into the Slytherin common room. "This is the Slytherin common room; you can do everything in this room except kill each other that is. We Slytherins rely on each other so try to help each other as much as you can alright? Now the boy's dormitory is down that hall and turn left, girls the same only to your right. Your belongings have already be place in each dormitory just make yourselves fell at home. Welcome to Hogwarts; sleep tight." The Prefect said explaining everything before walking out of the Slytherin common room.

Jeanne walked into the girl dormitory to find 12 beds surrounding a wood burning stove. All the girls stuff was piled near the stove while their animals were on the other side making noises begging to be let out. Jeanne sighed and grabbed her trunk and placed it at the end of a bed, "Eek! A Bat!" a girl screeched jumping back into her friends, "You must be talking about Alaric, my pet bat," Jeanne answered calmly. The girl looks at Jeanne for a second then asked, "Don't you have an owl also or something?" Jeanne smiled and answered again, "Yes, her name is Freya, and as I said before my pet bat, his name is Alaric." Jeanne ended by grabbing Freya's cage and brought her over by the window next to Alaric. Jeanne looked at her two animals and smiled, Freya was a white owl with a black face and strange blue yellow eyes; she was a small owl but a very strong one nonetheless. Alaric was a large fruit bat that was all black except for its underbelly, his wings were like a see through and very soft, _I have the coolest animals ever!_ Jeanne thought as she opened her trunk and brought out her robes, sock, skirts, shirts and ties, all having the Slytherin logo on them.

"Good night everybody" Jeanne whispered before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

_What do you think?! Please Review!_


	14. First day of a new life

**Chapter 14 first day of Jeanne's new life**

_Hope you liked the last chapter I had fun with it, also with the names, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!!

* * *

_

squeak! Squeak! Jeanne turns and opens her eyes to find her owl Freya trying to open her cage. Jeanne groaned and pushed the covers from her body introducing her to the cold air, _bloody heck! It's cold and still dark out side; I wonder what time it is._ Jeanne thought getting from her bed and grabbed her watch, 4:30, it showed. Jeanne groaned again, _Man why so early? My first class doesn't start until 6:45, _Jeanne rubbed her eyes and her neck rubbing the soreness out of it. Jeanne got up and walked to her trunk, she dug out a towel, a toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner, and walked to the shower facility which was connected to the girl dorm. She of course was the only one in there washing her long red hair, brushing her teeth and combing her hair. After she was done with everything including getting dressed into her school clothes she checked the time once again, _geez, I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed and it's now 5:00. Nobody is up yet except for me!_ Jeanne thought almost laughing to herself. Jeanne brushed her hair into a ponytail then braided it; she walked quietly to her bed where her books laid nicely in a pile, in a briefcase.

Squeak! Squeak! Freya chirped out again, working on the door trying to get out, "Alright, alright I'll let you out, but you must remember that your job is to get mail. If you got mail for me then I'll feed you half of my meal. Deal? It's alright Freya I'll feed you anyhow, and you too Alaric but you must wait ok?" Jeanne said opening Freya's cage and held out her arm, comfortable little Freya hopped onto her arm and nibbled on Jeanne's finger. Jeanne laughed softly and opened the window, "Remember now Freya, go visit mum and dad and give them this." Jeanne ordered giving her little owl a thick letter addressed to her mom and dad, explaining Hogwarts from her point of view, and to saw that she was ok, that there was nothing to worry about.

Jeanne stuck her arm out into the cold air and felt the pressure of her owl leaving come off her arm. Jeanne pleased with herself grabbed her books and headed to the common room to see what classes she had today and who with, hopefully that she shared classes with Gryffindor house. Jeanne walked to a big bulletin board that hung all sorts of reminders and class schedules for all years. "Can't sleep either can you?" a voice echoed the room, Jeanne span around and saw Draco there petting his owl gently in a big overstuffed chair. Jeanne laughed and answered back, "Yes and no. Freya wanted out, she just so happened to want to be let out at 4:30 in the morning. I was having nightmares so I was glad she woke me up." Jeanne turned and looked at the first year schedule for that day, _hmm seems that we have transfiguration first with Gryffindor, next we have potions with, again Gryffindor, and finally we have charms with Gryffindor! This day is going to go greatly_, Jeanne thought with a smile planted on her face.

"So uh... what do you think is going to be your favorite subject this year, Jeanne?" Draco's voice shattered her thought, Jeanne looks at Draco and smiles, "I don't know Draco, I think that it will be charms, though potions sounds interesting" Jeanne answered before she heard a couple of boys voices. Jeanne looks to at the hall that lead to the dormitories, two boys appeared from the little hallway, one was short but had nice cropped light brown hair, and the other one was also short but this one had curly black hair. Both boys looked at Draco then to her and started to snicker to themselves, "So how's it going first years? Are you excited for your first day of school?" the one with black hair asked placing his hands behind his back, Draco got up and walked over and stood by Jeanne, "Yes we are excited about our first day of school, thanks for asking.." Draco was interrupted by the light brown haired one. "Sloan wasn't talking to you Malfoy, he was talking to the girl you know the pretty one standing next to you." Sloan took a step forward and stated, "That's right Chase I was talking to the pretty girl not to the Malfoy boy. SO any how as I was saying, are you excited about your first day of school?" Directing his full attention to Jeanne.

Jeanne stared at Sloan for a second then turned and walked off to the common room doors that lead into the main hallway as Jeanne walked out she heard Draco racing behind her and the two boys arguing, "I can't believe that she ran away from the Sloan charm! I just hate first years now, guess mum was right when she said that I must look for girls my own year." Sloan bickered stomping his foot. Draco started laughing when he caught up with Jeanne, "That was the greatest thing I ever saw Jeanne! You turned away from a 4th year student! That was just the greatest!" Draco then stopped laughing when he noticed that Jeanne wasn't laughing or smiling with him, not sharing his joy.

A couple minutes passed before either one of them said a word until Draco got enough courage to say something, "So uh what class we have first?" looking at his small pack full with books, "Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall, we share the class with Gryffindor today." Jeanne answered not looking at him, then turning a corner, Draco laughed and asked, "Do you like Potter and Weasley?" Jeanne snapped her neck and looked down at Draco. "They are my friends yes." Jeanne answered before taking a fight of stairs; Draco looks around and shakes his head, "You do know where our class is right?" after that question Draco flinched slightly when he heard a nice clear laugher, it only took him moments later to relies that it was Jeanne who was laughing, "Draco, Draco. I may be a first year but I do know my way around this school of magic." Jeanne laughed out trying to calm down.

A few moments later Jeanne stopped and knocked on a door, "Come in!" a voice rang; Jeanne opened the door slowly and took a step into the classroom to find the old woman from the sorting ceremony sitting behind a desk her hands filled with papers, "Yes Jeanne how can I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked placing her papers down and sat up. Jeanne walked forward and begin to explain everything, "Professor sorry to disturb you but I was wonder since I have this class with you first thing I was wonder if it was alright that I came in early. My owl and bat woke me up and so I couldn't go back to sleep. So I was wondering if I could you know hang out here for a while till class starts, then I'll set next Hermione." Professor McGonagall smile and nodded her head, "Yes Miss Hawkins, you and Mr. Malfoy can come in here as early as you like, as long as you two Slytherins don't get into any mischief alright. Also Miss Hawkins if you'd like you can learn some spells earlier than the rest of the class you like. I could start a little morning course for you and Miss Granger if you want." Professor McGonagall said before getting back to her paperwork.

Jeanne smiled at the professor, Draco, then back to the professor, "Thank You Professor!"

* * *

_What do you think?! Please review!!_


	15. Transfiguration

**Chapter 15 Transfiguration**

_Here is chapter fifteen, on the class Transfiguration, Enjoy!!_

* * *

Jeanne took a desk that was near the front and is off to the side, and started to unload her books that she needed, her quill, ink, and her wand. Jeanne could feel Draco's eyes scorching her back as she opened her book and started to study the different spells that they were going to learn, "Are you going to stand there Mr. Malfoy or are you going to stare at Miss Hawkins all day?" Professor McGonagall asked looking up at Jeanne and smiled, Jeanne smiled back and went back reading on a spell **_"Vera Verto"_**

Jeanne brought up her head and asked, "Professor, when are we going to learn the spell **_"Vera Verto"_**?" Professor McGonagall looks up and smiles, she gets up and walks over to one of her big bird cages that she had beside her desk and said, "You must have shopped early and got you're second year book. Do you have your first one just out of curiosity?" Professor opened the little wire door and whistled a little tune, a medium size bird answered by flying and perching onto her arm, "Yes I do. I just wanted to look at the other year's book because I only have one more book to read out of all of my first year books." Jeanne explained placing a hand under her chin. Professor McGonagall walked over to where Jeanne sat and pulled out her wand, "down" she commanded the bird, the bird hopped off onto the desk.

""**_1, 2, 3 Vera Verto!"_**" Professor McGonagall said tapping her wand onto the bird in certain places and smiled as she say Jeanne gapped at the bird as it changed into a water goblet, "**_"Reverse vera!"_**" Professor McGonagall said placing the bird back to its normal state, "Wow!" Jeanne exclaimed and dug out her wand. "May I try Professor?" Jeanne asked looking at her with pleading eyes, "Of course you can try, and Mr. Malfoy can try if he wants too." McGonagall answered placing her hands behind her back as she watched Jeanne successfully turn her favorite bird into a water goblet and into its original state, then smiled as Draco tried hard to turn the bird back into a bird but had no luck and asked Jeanne if she could help him.

Bam! a loud noise broke everyone's concentration, Jeanne looks behind her and sees Hermione there just breathing heavily, "I'm not late am I?" Hermione exclaimed breathlessly plopping down next to Jeanne, "No you're not late silly. You're early, class starts in 10 minutes. Hermione stop and check this out!" Jeanne patted Hermione's shoulder and showed her, her new magic spell that she learned and even introduced her to Draco. Draco and Hermione gave each other nasty looks, and then Draco gets up and walks to the other side of the room and sets up on what he needed for the class. Jeanne looks at Draco then to Hermione, "Why the nasty looks Hermione?" she asked almost getting up, Hermione looks up and sighs, "Jeanne he is Slytherin, his whole family was in Slytherin. He is not a good person." Jeanne felt anger rising in her chest, Hermione of course noticed this and placed her hands up and exclaimed, "But if you want to be friends with him that's fine by me. It's your life not mine, your house not mine."

Draco looked across the room and gave Jeanne a weak smile, which she returned, Hermione gave Jeanne a nudge and asked her to show her how to do the new spell she learned until more kids came flooding through the big doors. Soon class started Professor McGonagall introduced herself and said what they would be learning in that class, after everything was said she made us start our first assignment in class, Bam!. That sound made by the doors happened again, Harry and Ron were late on the first day of class; Jeanne just smiled and went back to her work not paying attention to what the professor was telling the two troublemakers.

"Jeanne how do you like this class so far?" Hermione whispered nudging her in the elbow; Jeanne smiled and answered back, "I like this class, though Harry and Ron don't I can tell. Plus the homework is very easy I am guessing that I'll be done before the class is over, but that won't be possible if you keep bugging me!" The two girls giggled causing Gryffindor and Slytherin to lose 5 points each.'

Jeanne was correct on when she said that she would be able to finish her homework in class, she surprised Hermione when she closed her book and began packing her books away and dug out her books for her next class, Potions. Hermione gapped at Jeanne for a minute then got back to her homework, "Jeanne could I talk to you for a minute at my desk please?" Professor McGonagall asked placing a paper down onto her desk. Jeanne felt the color rise in her face as she walked over to the professor's desk, "Jeanne, how come you got done so early? We have 5 minutes left in class. No one has been able to complete this kind of paper in class before, it usually takes 2 days. Jeanne you are surprising, you keep this up then I'm going to have to move you up to 2nd year Transfiguration if I could. But do me one favor, go over your paper many times before you turn it in on Wednesday ok?" Professor McGonagall asked and shooed her away before she dismissed the class.

"What was that all about Jeanne?" Hermione asked walking with her to the dungeons for their Potions class with Professor Snape, "Professor McGonagall wanted to talk to me about how I got my paper done so early and wanted me to check it many times before turning it in on Wednesday." Jeanne explained before she stopped in front of a chained door that had big lettering on it that said **Potion Class. **Hermione gulped, then got her courage, and opened the door.

Inside there were potions and test tubes, also cauldron holders. Jeanne smiled when she heard her friend whisper, "I don't think I'm going to like this class." Jeanne answered back with excitement,

"I'm going to love it!"

* * *

_See That Button Over There? Yea That One.......Push It.......There You Go....._

_(Please Review!)_


	16. Potions

**Chapter 16 Potions Class**

**_I am back! And I am going to keep this story going ppl!_**

**_Well everything has been going slow with my chapters and all but I hope you enjoy this one don't forget to review! Enjoy potions class with Professor Snape!_**

* * *

"What do you mean that you are going to love this class? Professor Snape is the meanest teacher in the whole school, and here you are saying that you might love this class?" Hermione complains sitting down next to Jeanne. Jeanne opens her book and starts reading about a potion that could change people into other people. The potion was called the Polyjuice potion, meant to change people into another image, a human image. _It's a complicated potion to make, the ingredients are very hard to find according to my Herbology book they are very rare, _Jeanne thought, reading deeply in her book until she got hit on the arm, "Jeanne didn't you hear what I said?" Hermione asked looking over Jeanne shoulder to see what she was reading, "No I didn't but that's ok because I will love this class no matter who the bloody teacher is," Jeanne answered closing her book and began to feel a big doubt rise in her head.

Other students began to pile in by 5's through the chained door. Jeanne saw Draco come in and sit near the front, close to the door, _man Jeanne do something! Sit near him he is nice to you I mean he did get you away from those guys this morning, _Jeanne thought, but before she could do anything the door opened and a shady, tall, thin man with black hair and a pointy nose came through and walked to his desk. "There will be no wand waving or silly incantations in this class. This class is going to teach you how bottle up death and how to tell what chicken blood is made of and what we use it for. This should be an easy class, if you do your homework and study for the tests, and also PAY ATTENTION, MR. POTTER!" Professor Snape explains raising his voice when he sees that Harry was writing notes down about this class, Jeanne looks at Harry and then to Hermione nudging her elbow then pointing to Harry, Hermione understands and nudges Harry then nods to Professor Snape. "Ah Yes, Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity, then if you think you are so smart not to listen to me huh?" Snape asks then starts rolling out lots of questions to Harry but it was obvious that he didn't know any of the answers, but for some reason when Hermione and Jeanne raised their hands Professor Snape never called on them.

"Now your homework tonight is to find a potion that you are interested in and write the ingredients and how to make it and why you are interested in it. This paper is due the next time you see me, which is Wednesday all right! Now get out of my class" Snape yelled before getting to some paper work.

Jeanne packs up all of her books after she wrote down her homework assignment, and walks out of the door with Hermione behind her and Harry in front of her, "How do you like Professor Snape now? I mean he wouldn't even call on us when we knew those answers" Hermione whined and began to dig out her Charms books. Jeanne grabbed Hermione by the shoulder and began to lead her through the crowd until Hermione got out her books and mumbled an embarrassed sorry. Jeanne saw the charms door and began to get out her books as well, but bumped into soft surface, "Oh!" Jeanne exclaimed," I'm sorry!" She looks and sees that it was Draco Malfoy. Jeanne blushes and stutters out," I-I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to bump into you I was j-just getting my books, u-uh see you in class."

Hermione smiles at Jeanne as she enters the classroom and waves her over to a spot next to her, Jeanne smiles back and sits next to Hermione placing her books down onto the long desk, or table counter more like it. Jeanne looks around at the classroom, books were flying everywhere and there in the center of the room was a very large stack of books that weren't moving. _It looks like a stair case if you ask me, _Jeanne thought smiling, but then blushed when she saw Draco come into the room and take the place right across from her, with Crabbe and Goyle taking his sides. A extremely small man walks in and climbs up the stack of books and exclaims out, "Splendid! Young people with curious minds, my name is Professor Flitwick and welcome to your Charms lesson!"

* * *

**_Hey Hey push the button over there...Yep that is the one...push it...there you go_**

**_(Please Review!)_**


	17. Home Room

Chapter 17 Home Room

_**Here is the very next chapter. Now I am going to try to make the chapters longer I hope I have luck! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Jeanne cracks her knuckles, then her back, then got back to her homework. _Almost done gosh all of this was easy,_ Jeanne thought looking back to her potions homework, she wanted to make this piece of homework perfect so that maybe she would be on Professor Snape's good side unlike Harry, she smiled and raised her head. The houses Slytherin and Gryffindor were in this study hall doing homework or studying certain potions on which one to write about, Jeanne looked towards the Gryffindor table and saw that Hermione had her head bent low writing fast trying to finish her homework just in case so that she won't have loads of homework Tuesday, Harry and Ron were sitting on either sides of her copying off of her parchment. Jeanne smiled at this sight then looked at her own table; Crabbe and Goyle were trying to copy off of Patsy, who was covering her paper with her slender arms, Jeanne shook her head lightly as her smile got bigger.

"Jeanne?" a voice asked from behind her causing Jeanne to jump, Jeanne turns around and sees Draco behind her holding his books and had a crooked smile planted upon his face, _Gosh he is so cute, _Jeanne thought before answering,

"Yes Draco what can I do for you?" Draco's face turned red for a moment when he asked quietly, so quiet that Jeanne could barely hear him, "Can I work with you on our potions homework? I am kinda having trouble choosing a potion." Jeanne smile and scooched over a bit to where Draco could have a spot to sit and spread his books out. Jeanne could feel a little red creep up to her face as Draco smiled and began to ask her questions and point to a certain spot in a book to show what he meant. After a total of 30 minutes later Draco had finally settled on a potion that would change the weather anyway the maker feels. Draco figured that it was the easiest out of all potions; Jeanne laughed and continued to finish up with her potion finding that she only had to finish a couple sentences.

"So... how do you like all of the teachers?" Draco asked a couple minutes later just as Jeanne placed the last period at the end of her paper, "Yes they are all right I really can't wait for tomorrow though because I want to take my first flying lesson, Gosh!" Jeanne squealed out getting excited then calmed down a bit when Draco smiled and began to shake his head, "You are weird Jeanne but I like that in a girl it means that she has spirit."

Jeanne smiles wide and rolls up her parchment and put it in her briefcase, "Jeanne, I uh like your smile it's very powerful. It could melt any hardcore heart." Draco said before blushing and bent his head low over his paper writing nonsense. Jeanne blushes and giggles nervously before excusing herself, and quickly exits the room heading towards the Slytherin common room. She said the password and walks to her bed and sits down rubbing her temples in a circular motion. _What do I do? _Jeanne thought feeling her blush again, _I think he likes me! Oh I hope he does!_ Jeanne continued to think with a smile on the tips of her lips. A knock on the door disturbed her thoughts so she went to open the door, to her surprise there was a white rose with green stripes and a note that her name written neatly in cursive. Jeanne picks up the note, the rose and looks to her right then left; _hmm that's strange who would give me something? _Jeanne thought before closing the door.

_Jeanne_

The note beckoned her, tearing it open and looked at it, it read:

_Jeanne,_

_Your hair is like the roaring sunset; your eyes are the beautiful rainbow after a good rain. Your smile is like the sun slicing through thick heavy clouds. Jeanne your laugh is like a silver bell that has rang its way into my solid heart. I am nervous to write on how much you have changed me, how much you mean to me. Jeanne your name is like a rare wine, not too sweet, and not to bitter, just right. Jeanne I like you a lot, you will not figure out who I am. I see you everyday, I see you smile, and I see you blush. You make me smile and live again. Jeanne I envy you and I wish only that you will like me. I also hope you like the rose my mother grew them in her garden, she has a bit of a green thumb, dad treasures her. I was hoping you'd let me treasure you._

_D.M_

_P.S: Be ready for another beautiful surprise tomorrow_

Jeanne stares at the note really touched, and then she hears a tapping noise and looks to her window and sees that Freya was holding a letter in her beak. "Oh Freya! Your back!" Jeanne exclaimed opening the window and held out her arm. When Jeanne felt weight on her arm she brought the owl in and set her on her cage and took the letter with greed, but petted Freya and told her that she was a good owl.

Jeanne opened the letter; it was from her mom and dad, she read the letter carefully and smiled slowly, when she read that her mom and dad were proud of her and always will be, and that they can't wait to see her on break. Jeanne folded the letter back up and placed it in her diary thinking,

_I can wait!

* * *

_

**_So what did you think? Please review!_**


End file.
